


The Institute (Long Version)

by msruchita



Series: The Institute [2]
Category: Destroyer (2018), Gossip Girl, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Picnic (2013), The Bronze (2015), The Covenant (2006), The Martian (2015), We Have Always Lived in the Castle - Shirley Jackson
Genre: F/M, Multi, Too many characters, smut galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msruchita/pseuds/msruchita
Summary: This was a rather brilliant, allergy-induced haze of a prompt that I received from my Tumblr Mom @thesaltyduchess , ‘A college you don’t remember applying for but you’re there none the less. All the professors are Sebastian Stan characters’.





	The Institute (Long Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again peeps, so I have edited The Institute and created a longer version! Yay! I did make the promise, I would ensure a few of you couldn’t walk later. Let me know your feedback and seriously, every kudos and/or comment is appreciated. I always aim to make myself a better writer. So, to stop rattling on, I hope you guys enjoy!

*

Dear Ms. Y/N L/N,

Congratulations! It is with great pleasure to inform you that you have been offered admission to The Institute of Bucharest. 

Your thoughtful application and remarkable accomplishments have convinced us that you not only have the intellectual energy, imagination and talent but most importantly, the right personality to flourish here. Among the 20,000 applications we received, your distinguished record of academic excellence and personal achievement stood out amongst the rest. We are thrilled to welcome you to our humble community and look forward to the unique and extraordinary contributions we know you will make to the intellectual and extracurricular life of our campus. 

The exciting next step is now yours. We do understand that The Institute is probably only one of several options you will consider in the coming weeks, however, we hope you will use the time to consider and learn more about us. We have enclosed with this letter our Student handbook; which contains all you need to know about the modules we offer, information on our courses, our professors as well as life on campus and everything you need to know about Bucharest. 

Kindly be informed that due to your excellent academic record and outstanding personality, you have gained one of the coveted spots in our scholarship program. We will be waiving off your tuition and hostel fees for the entire course of your studies. However, please remember that your scholarship is contingent upon your continued academic performance in the program you presented to us in your application. Should your performance suffer, we will have to revoke these privileges and you will have to apply again for the scholarship. 

Should you decided to matriculate at The Institute - and we sincerely hope you do - we will send you the enrolment information. Once again, I extend my congratulations on your admission to The Institute and welcome you to our family. 

Best Regards

Assistant Dean Carter Baizen 

*

‘I do not even remember applying to this school. When did I-‘, your question was cut short by your father whisking the acceptance letter out of your hand to read the contents, muttering to himself excitedly.

‘Congrats muffin, this is a great school, not to mention posh, private and highly exclusive. Let’s go see flight tickets.’ Ruffling your hair, he strode out whistling a tune.

You stared in shock at his retreating back. Just what was happening here?! 

 

2 Weeks Later

There was no way that this school accepted you just because you had amazing grades and a down to earth personality. The school, admittedly, was impressive; once a formidable fortress had been turned into a historical monument hosting over 5,000 students, each handpicked andpersonally selected according to grades, potential majors and personality. 

As you dropped off your bags at the reception, while the woman smiled brightly at you stating that the concierge would help bring up your bags to your room. Till then, you were free to look around or join any of the campus orientations happening. You paid attention to her to the best of your effort as you couldn’t help but gawk. How exclusive was this school to have concierge service?

You decided to roam around on your own, having taken a map of the school, only to realise just how vast the area was. The fortress was constructed by the Romans, so not only were there a few amphitheaters, where one looked very much like The Colloseum; there were also bath houses and a Japanese Onsen specifically for staff members and elite students. The hallways stretched for what felt like miles as you admired the different architectures, the gilded staircases with the ornate window sills. 

It was a little like studying in a museum or a palace; there were small gardens that led from small passageways like faeries whispering to you with different kinds of flowers blooming with small stone benches. Bridges connected the different faculties together and it was like entering from one world to another, though you quickly realised there were only three faculties - Science, Arts & Engineering. 

As you crossed the bridge from the Arts faculty to the Science faculty, you realised the temperature dropped slightly and you were heading north of the school. Just as you took a quick turn from one hallway to a smaller corridor, you crashed into someone just as they slipped a hand around the small of your back to steady you, the other holding the map and handbook you almost dropped. 

_Italian silk,_ was the first thing you noticed, your hands still crushed in the lapels of his very immaculate three piece suit. Looking up, you tried your best not to stare because this man was _gorgeous._

_~_

Carter Baizen had just been leaving after a meeting with the Professors; eager to meet the new first year whose High School had sent in her application for her when he caught sight of a long braid whipping out of sight into one of the smaller, private gardens. Unable to resist, he took a drag of whiskey from the flask he kept on him at all times before going after her.

‘Are you alright? Are you hurt, let me see.’ Even his voice was beautiful, deep and smooth, like honey trickling after the deep burn of expensive whiskey. You tried very hard not to press your nose to inhale his rich, subtle perfume of mint and jasmine. While he was unashamedly caressing your rather luscious curves under the preteens of checking you for injuries. 

Letting you go, he stared at you, hunger in his eyes deepening the soft blue to an almost steely violet, taking in your appearance. You were easy on the eyes, thigh high stockings, even if you were wearing overalls with boots and a simple off shoulder white top. The denim flattened your shape slightly but he could still make out the soft swell of your breasts and the slight dip of your waist beneath. 

‘I believe introductions are in order, Carter Baizen, Assistant Dean of The Institute. And you are?’ He held out a large, elegant hand, fingers curving slowly over your smaller one as he brushed the back of your hand with his lips. 

Clearing your throat, attempting to conceal your blush, you shook his hand. ‘I’m Y/N L/N. It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr.Baizen, I was to meet with the Dean later, Mr. Stan I believe?’

‘The pleasure is all mine, after all I bumped into you and who knows who would have had first glance of this beauty that is you.’ Carter reached out to stroke your arm, you shuddered slightly but enough for him to feel the tremors, his smile widening as you suddenly felt stalked by a wolf. Reaching into his suit, figuring that was the hard thing she collided with, she withdrew the silver flask and chugged a couple of gulps as he reached up to stroke the soft skin behind her ear with a soft chuckle. 

His amusing grin did nothing to quell her sudden desire for the Assistant Dean as she shifted her weight to one hip bringing attention to the enticing cut of the overalls. ‘You use that line on every new girl?’

‘Nope, but you don’t believe me, do you?’ He replied with a grin and a shake of his head. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, close to her face, till her breath was ghosting over his lips. 

‘I don’t care as long as I get to do this with no consequence.’ Before he could reply, she gave his lips a small lick before swallowing whatever he was going to say. Carter was taken aback for a moment before melting into the kiss, his hands reaching to find the swell of her ass, cupping them roughly before lifting her up. Her scent flooded his mind; intoxicating as she tangled her fingers into his careful hairdo, musing the strands as she gripped his hair and pulled hard, eliciting a moan from his lips. 

He slammed her against a stone archway, grinding against her heat through layers of clothing before she broke the kiss, pulling back from him. Patting his shoulder like a friend, she slipped down from his arms, taking the book and the map from the floor. Winking at him, she spun away, a cheeky grin on her face as he swiped a thumb across his lips to find her lipstick smeared there. He grinned back, leaning against the wall. 

He was known as the womaniser, women flocked around him like he was the next best thing to sliced bread; and you, a complete enigma, had managed to steal his breath away with a promise. He smirked mischievously; let the others get a feel of you first, then he would plot their next move. 

~

You were still reeling that you grabbed the Assistant dean and kissed him like your life depended on it. And he kissed like sin incarnate, alongside making parts you long thought dry, tingle. This very posh school was filled with extremely drop dead gorgeous faculty members as you eyed your next victim; one of the professors gently talking to a shaking, quivering rabbit.

Adopting a demure stance, you tentatively reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, the muscles rippling under your fingertips as you gave a secret smile. _Perfect_. Tanned, clad in only a tank top, he stood and turned around, an easy smile on his face as the breath whooshed out of you. Tall, lean and ripped, you could make out the rivulets of sweat running down his very impressive abs as the tank clung to his body like second skin. 

‘Forgive me, didn’t see you there. I’m Hal Carter, Veterinarian Science. You are?’

Struggling not to giggle at his introduction, you focused on his amazing jawline that you had the strangest urge to taste, you mumbled out intelligibly. ‘Oh, ummmynameisY/N.’

His gaze softened, taking a good look at you, clutching the enormous, 1000 page Student Handbook Sebastian insisted every student memorise. ‘Hey, it’s okay, breathe. Not gonna bite you, _unless you ask_ ’, he thought darkly as you took a breath, your chest heaving bringing attention to them.

‘My name’s Y/N, sorry, a bit of a mess. I didn’t think I would get lost, I went into one of the gardens and didn’t know how to come out.’ You struggled to compose yourself, as you swore those metal-blue went a shade darker as you spoke, your wariness spiking as you realised you were getting affected.

‘If you’ve already finished touring the school, why don’t I introduce you to everyone? You can meet your professors and they’ll be happy to answer any question of yours. Just come with me.’ Hal smiled sweetly at you, he desperately hoped, you would choose him but the competition was a tough crowd. And everyone wanted the same answer from you.

Holding your hand, he couldn’t help the warmth that spread across him at the answering squeeze you gave him as he led you down the archaic hallways with it’s stone etchings till you came to a ballroom of sorts except the plaque beside the double gilded door read ‘Teachers Lounge’. He suddenly stopped causing you to bump into him as he looked around and pulled you into a hidden room opposite. 

It was extremely small, just one desk in front with three smaller tables opposite. The window was opening, allowing the crisp breeze to help clear your mind from Carter’s kiss as Hal leaned against the desk pulling you in between his legs. ‘Imma upfront guy so I’m gonna tell ya what I want, and I know what I want.’

You blinked away the shy gaze you had the entire time as he smiled sincerely. ‘And you want me?’

He nodded as you scoffed lightly, frowning at him. ‘So, you knew that I was faking the shy girl act the entire time?’

He huffed out a breath and looked down at you before nodding, ‘Mhmm, a girl like you, men are probably terrified of you. But, we know how to make you blush.’ 

Biting his lip, he undid the buckle on one side, letting the fabric droop before sliding his hand up to cup the ample flesh. You let a small sigh as he slowly kneaded the flesh, his eyes flashing in the dim light. ‘Baby, tell me to stop and I’ll stop, but I can’t resist ya when you’re looking at me with those eyes.’

His shoulders relaxed in relief at your nod before swooping down to capture your lips with his. There was a groan, maybe you, maybe him, maybe both, you didn’t know as he yanked down your top to tease the nipple, rolling it between his fingertips as you felt yourself get damp at the small zings of pleasure coursing through your body. Biting your lower lip and tugging on it, he let go to plant hot open mouthed kisses down your throat, sinking down to the palm around your breast before sucking on your nipple softly.

Your hands went to his hair, tugging and pulling softly, whimpering for him to never stop as he continued the sweet assault on your senses before pulling away with a pop, setting you straight, buckling back your overall strap as you closed your eyes, trying to catch your breath.

‘Let’s go meet the others. They’re gonna love you, baby.’ Kissing you cheek, barely winded, he led you back outside before pushing the heavy door open. Entering inside, you could see almost 15 large offices, each done up differently as you walked to the back, his hand gently steering you ahead, a warm weight on the small of your back giving you too many thoughts as you swallowed the butterflies fluttering in your stomach. 

Right at the back, behind the glass door of the pantry, some of the most beautiful men you had ever laid eyes on lounged around, some standing, some seated around the round table at the middle, quietly chatting. All eyes zeroed in on you the moment you stepped in and blurted out, ‘Y’all can’t be real, you’re so gorgeous and handsome. Do you model or something?’

The blush on your face spoke volumes as you felt the burn of blood rush to your face, knowing it would soon resemble a bright red tomato, as Hal’s words whispered in your head. _But, we know how to make you blush._

Opting for a nonchalant gaze, you looked away to your side as a man with the cutest cleft in his chin stood up and offered you a hand. You missed the soft growls from some of them at the sight of you blushing like a virgin as Hal stood beside you almost protectively. He on a bulky cream sweater and plain grey pants, and there was something very adorable about him as he smiled kindly at you. 

‘Dr Chris Beck, Astronomy & Planetary Science. You must be Y/N L/N, Carter was just telling us about you, -’. He was rudely cut off by a snigger from one of the others. 

Dressed in a garish red and blue tracksuit where the pants hung dangerously low on his hips, you could tell he was one of the youngest by the way everyone seemed to glare or roll their eyes at him. He had an almost devilish air about him as he cocked his head to one side, chocolate hair with streaks of caramel expertly coiffed back with just the right amount of gel bringing attention to the slight chaos reflected in his eyes as he grinned at you.

‘So you’re the little cocktease AD talked about. Sweetheart, you’re not the player here, we are. And you’re in front of fuckin Zeus!’ Along with the annoying snapping chew of the gum in his mouth, his words stung slightly as you cocked an eyebrow at him, half expecting him to raise his hands and go ‘Look at my Aura!’

‘Hmm, I thought this was an exclusive, private university. So, they do just let some vagrants in’. Drawling out the word exclusive as you dismissed him immediately. There was a round of sniggers as his grin faded at your rejection. His eyes narrowed before he bent down slightly at the knees and peered at you. 

‘Lance Tucker, though they have different nicknames for me here. You have very tense shoulders, and your right calf is bigger than the left, plus your breasts are not symmetrical.’ His gum continued snapping in his mouth as he spoke. You wanted to fuck the cocky grin of his smug face as he flicked his eyebrows upwards, his smirk back in place. 

The two quietest of the group watched the entire exchange, their body tensed slightly as they exchanged a meaningful glance. You were a feisty one, which made going after you, much sweeter. 

‘I teach Physiology, a science you would not be able to perfect even if you studied for years, okay princess? So, either way, I’ll have you begging for the gold.’

You scrunched up your nose in disgust as Hal attempted to hide his laughter at your expression, just as the man earlier stepped in again. ‘Okay Lance, you made your point, and she won’t bite, so beat it. Just because that’s much more fascinating than space. Hey sweetheart, just ignore him. Dr Chris Beck, Astronomy & Planetary Science.’

Your eyes widened as you took him in, immediately hugging him, smiling widely. ‘Dr Chris Beck?! Gosh, hi, I’m a super huge fan of your work! I was not aware you teach here.’

There was a squeak of chairs shifting against the marble floor as Destroyer and Chase rolled their eyes. Chris turned to nod and give them a smug grin before wrapping his arms around your small frame, revelling in the soft press of your body against his slightly chubbytummy. He slowly let out the breath he was holding when he saw no revulsion or irritation in your eyes about his weight. 

Chase rolled his eyes, elbowing Chris out of the way to give you a hug where he hesitated to lift you when you stayed grounded but accepted his embrace none the less, especially shivering when he trailed a finger down your back, as he tucked that bit of knowledge away for later. It would come in use when it was time to role-play.

“Are you a student?’ You asked carefully, there was something about the younger man that made you wary again, like he was a ticking time bomb. 

He smirked, ‘Nah, I’m Chase Collins. What’s your name, pretty?’

‘I’m Y/N, a first year here. Hang on, didn’t Mr.Baizen already tell you about me? Why don’t you enlighten me?’ You crossed your arm over your chest, bringing everyone’s attention to the plump mounds as a muscle ticked in the quiet man’s jaw. 

‘You’re here on scholarship, as you have impressive grades and a stellar personality. Sebastian even waived off your tuition and hostel fees. You’re still deciding your major hence you signed up for all of our modules. You’re here as Hal felt why not you meet your professors for the next 2 years.’ 

You swallowed, having the grace to look slightly bashed for challenging a professor, especially Chase Collins. And he was nothing what you expected. Despite his young age, he had achieved more than most people had, owing to the fact that he was a prodigy. A genius Theologist, he had written several studies on Ancient Tibetan Runes as well as debunked the Salem witch Trials. There was a cockiness in his eyes that could have rivalled Lance’s but that darkness in them was slightly more sinister. 

His looks must have been what threw people off, especially since his lashes were so long, they made the blue of his eyes pop like aquamarine. You nearly stepped in closer to take a deeper look when he dropped a kiss on your head causing you to stumble back as something cold held you still. ‘Baby, do that again, and I will take you here and now in front of everyone.’ 

You didn’t have to turn around to know that James Barnes had just caught you like you weighed nothing, you could feel the weight of his intimidating stare over your head as he glared at Chase, speaking in a deep, slightly gravely voice like it hadn’t been used in ages. You slowly brought your legs together to squeeze them together, as you felt yourself get wet again, there would definitely be a wet patch soon. 

‘Chase, let’s not scare off the new student.’ There was a slight warning in his voice for them to take it easy and not fuck it up. You had become skittish now, your bravado from before not as strong. Lance grumbled under his breath, ‘Not when Bucky Barnes just has to flash that metal arm, and all the pants drop willingly.’ He winked at you as he sauntered off before the ex-sergeant decided to skin off his gold. You grunted in disgust, ignoring the heat pooling in your belly.

Turning around, you smiled at the stoic man, as he rubbed his metal arm sheepishly against his flesh side, slightly embarrassed for scaring you. ‘Professor James Barnes, your Poetry and Prose module was the first I signed up for. It’s one of the majors I’m definitely looking into, so I was really glad I got a place.’

Bucky gazed at the small female in front of him, his metal arm registering the increase of your body heat and the release of your pheromones as he willed himself to nod and give you a small smile. Even he knew Carter and Sebastian must have intentionally made sure you got a place. Those two men had been adamant that you attend The Institute, hence creating this entire agenda.

His somber grey-blue eyes flickered over Destroyer as he ran his metal hand down your back to cup your ass. His quiet gasp at your curves overflowing in his hand had you biting the inside of your cheek to keep from moaning. _These men were something else_ , making you crave to let go, to grind filthily against their hard cocks, your ass beckoning them to spank you. You straightened suddenly, just as the other man sat down in front of you.

‘Have you met Chris Destroyer, our Weapons Engineer? You should consider signing up for that module too. We will be discussing Action scenes quite a bit for this term, and it would help to know which weapons are most useful.’

The man that sat in front of you intimidated and turned you on far more than you cared to admit as the last man leaned against the table beside him, plucking at his suspenders slightly. His hair was shaved close to his head, and he had a full beard situation going on that had you almost whimpering for a feel of that beard between your legs. You could imagine James handling his knives, ripping away your clothes as destroyer would sink his tongue into your aching cunt to tongue fuck you, never stopping even if you asked. 

Composing yourself enough to not squeeze your legs shut again, you shook his hand, eyeing the loose beige sweater he wore, imagining the sinewy muscles bunching as he ate you out. His eyes darkened considerably when you bit your lip, peeking up at him beneath your lashes. _He knew what you craved, and he was itching to grant it to you._

The man in the suspenders was another ball game altogether. Extremely charming, there was an almost slightly loopy effect about him, as if he wasn’t always mentally present.Charles Blackwood, hung on to your every word but his eyes spoke a different story. They were almost blank, as if waiting for his prey to make a move. If you felt cornered and afraid before, Charles terrified you. He taught Forensic Science or How to pull off a successful murder, as everyone called it. The moment you turned around, he whipped out his straight razor to run his tongue over it. 

You were delicious. He would have you. 

Thinking quietly to yourself, you noted the way Destroyer seemed to rub his hand on his thigh every few seconds, as if waiting for you to sit there. The tension in the room could have been cut by a knife as every man stared at you, wondering who would make the first move when there was a soft rustle and everyone looked up. 

This man was different; he was in another league entirely and you didn’t miss the way James’s hand tightened briefly, the metal plates shifting and Charles and Chris’s face going stony. Elegant and sophisticated, he wore a simple silk purple shirt highlighting his eyes, tucked into black pants you were sure cost more than your laptop. Walking straight to you, he lifted your hand, and kissed it like Carter had. ‘Sebastian Stan, the Dean of this fine Institute. Did you enjoy your orientation?’

There was a shift as the gazes turned predatory and you could hear Hal locking the door. ‘You’ve caused quite a stir, kissing Carter at the Gardens, having Hal maul you in the Detention room. What do you have to say for yourself?’

Thinking quietly, you looked straight into his eyes, ‘I’m sorry… _Sir_.’

There was an instant reaction the moment you said _Sir,_ the bravado and confidence that had dimmed earlier came roaring to life, growing, bubbling and boiling till it finally escaped from your lips. James held your face between his hands and kissed you hard, tasting your sweet lips as there was a soft click as the buckle of your overalls were released by Chase’s nimble fingers, causing it to flop down exposing your off shoulder top. Carter trailed soft kisses down your bare shoulder as there was a small whine from Chris as he adjusted himself, having sat down. 

Hal came in front of him stopping him, ‘No, you watch. Let them taste her first.’

He had never been more relieved when there was a low growl from Destroyer as he yanked your top down, exposing your breasts. The cold air hit your breasts, your nipples pebbling as goosebumps erupted on your skin. Uncaring that your nipples were sore from Hal’s earlier treatment, James knelt down as he did the same, there was no warning as they sucked your nipples simultaneously, your moans echoing with the rest as they palmed themselves.

Chase tugged down your overalls, exposing your bare pussy to all of them as he went to sit down comfortably as Chris got up to go behind you.

’Such a naughty girl, going bare. We’re going to have so much fun with you.’ Sebastian stroked your cheek before slapping it lightly, chuckling darkly as he cocked his head at James.

Holding you up, he held your knees wide open, exposing your dripping wet pussy to everyone, eliciting moans and groans of pleasure as you begged silently for anyone to touch you. You were so wet, it was beginning to drip on the floor causing Destroyer to whisper in your hand ear how he was going to be true to his name and fucking destroy you by owning you, making you his little kitten. 

Your eyes almost rolled to the back of your head when he lightly lapped at the juices, moaning in delight at how delightfully sweet and fruity you tasted, it was _decadent_ , _heavenly_. He teased your lips with barely there kitten licks as you thrashed in Chris’s arms before he descended down, sucking your clit hard. You cried out his name, moaning and sobbing endlessly, your juices gushing out of you in rivulets, as he slid two thick digits in your pussy.

The feel of your tight walls squeezing his fingers had him growling again, as he covered your inner thighs with purple bites, sucking and biting, before licking up the juices running down his now drenched hand.

Chase pulled his cock out, stroking it lightly, as James continued sucking and biting your nipples, sliding one of his metal fingers into your mouth, everyone almost came at the sight of Destroyer slurping at your pussy like the most coveted dessert and you sucking James’s finger like it was his cock. Chris was so hard, he was rubbing his cock against the cleft of your ass, wishing he could just sink into your ass and stay there. 

Sebastian tapped his phone screen a few times, before placing it on the table. Carter looked up from the admissions report when his phone pinged. His eyes widened and then glazed over as he settled back comfortably, enjoying the wash of pleasure as your moans filled his ears, the sight of your sopping wet pussy; a sight for sore eyes. 

If only Daddy could understand, that investing his inheritance and shifting his focus from the business to managing The Institute was so rewarding. Especially when such ripe fruit fell into his lap.


End file.
